As is well understood, a skiing device will travel downhill along the fall line unless otherwise diverted therefrom; the fall line being the natural path along which an object is pulled by gravity down a slope. Many skiing devices, including ski sleds, are not allowed on many ski slopes because effective control thereof in either direction and/or speed is not possible. With many devices turning, traversing and/or stopping control often is lacking, particularly on ski runs of significant slope, including so called intermediate and advanced runs. Turning herein refers to a change in direction from the fall line and traversing refers to the ability to travel a straight line across the face of the ski run without slipping downhill along the fall line.
Sleds, of course, are well known including, for example, the traditional sled which has narrow steel runners. However, icy or hard packed snow conditions are required for its use to prevent sinking thereof deeply into the snow. Also, such sleds chop up the snow on the slope and are difficult to stop or turn quickly enough to avoid other skiers. A Norwegian developed sled, or "polk" also is known, comprising a one-piece glass strand reinforced plastic body which sled is capable of operation under softer snow conditions. However, the running surface of this sled is such that directional control thereof is extremely difficult making operation on a ski slope hazardous. Further, prior art sleds are not designed for ski lift use with the user seated therein.